The mission
by snowgremlin
Summary: lv/ ht fic. they are the chosen ones ,but will they be able to get along for longer then five mintutes to save the magic world???
1. The mistake.

Lily and James like each other!?! After 7 years.

(This is my first fic so bare with me, and I'm not good in eng, so...)

Disclaimer: everything belongs to j.k.rowlings except for Tabitha Zeaks and Emilia Spelmin.

Italics= the persons thoughts

Chapter 1 

The Mistake

It was the last week of summer, and Lily Evans was excited, because one more week she would be back at Hogwarts for her last year. She was also sad in a way because she had, had a lot of memories there. Today was also a special day because Lily was going to meet her friends at Diagon Alley and go shopping for their school supplies. 

"MOM! HURRY UP!" Lily called from the front door, " I'm meeting everyone there at 12:00 and its 11:00 now, and you know it takes at least an hour to get there!"

"I'm coming," her mom said back as she ran down the stairs to grab her shoes. She glances at her daughter, "is that what u are wearing honey?"

"MOM!!" Lily yelled, a bit bewildered by her mothers behavior.

"Sorry, sorry, it looks fine." her mom replied.

On the drive Lily didn't say a word, she was to busy thinking._ I can't wait to see everybody again, Tabby, Emilia, Sirius, And Remus, and who could forget her archenemy JAMES POTTER.. _You see, Lily and James have never quite gotten along. Every since first year when he put a frog down her shirt. She was mad at him ever since, and then she played pranks on him and so on. Their friends had always found these pranks and things rather quite funny.

About an hour later Lily's mom pulled up to the leaky cauldron, Lily jumped out of the car and said, "Pick me up at 5:00pm, love ya cheerio!" and ran into the Leaky Cauldron.

"LILY!" yelled Tabby and Emilia together. "We though you weren't coming?''

"Really? I wouldn't miss you guys for the world!" She explained.

The girls were talking really fast about their summer together, and giggling, while, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and of course James Potter, were sitting there trying to figure out how women worked. (A/N: which they never will, we don't understand ourselves have the time. lol. okay back to the story)

" Get a room!" James yelled over the commotion.

" SHUT UP POTTER!" Lily responded angrily.

"Make me!" he said meanly.

"Oh I'll make u alright!" and with that Lily pulled out her wand and yelled 

"CRAOKJUBH!"

James tried to speak but all that came out was 

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit." croaked James.

Everyone started laughing so hard; Remus and Sirius fell onto the ground they were laughing so hard.

"T-h-at wa-s s-o g-oo-d li-l-y!" Remus said between bursts of laughs

"Ye-a-h!" agreed Sirius.

"How long will it last for Lily?" asked Emilia.

"About an hour." she replied.

"RIBIT!" Croaked James.

"I guess that means what in frog language." Tabitha told.

"Must" replied Remus finally recovery from laughing.

_Lily Evans I'm gonna get you as soon as my voice comes back, you wont know what hitcha._ James though in head.

" Well how about we go shopping before we don't wanna anymore." Lily suggested.

The little groupie had been shopping for about an hour when James's voice came back.

" Oh Evans." James said tauntingly.

"Uh Oh!" Lily exclaimed.

Too late she had already been thrown up in the air with invisible cords wrapped around her, and started spinning rather fast, and faster and faster.

"STOP IT JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

" James that's enough!" Yelled Emilia. Emilia is the motherly type of the group. "You know that you can't do that spell for long, she could fall down and get hurt or worse get killed."

" Don't worry I'm only gonna scare her a little." he replied coolly

" Hey man that's enough, you're taking this to far." Remus told him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Lily has she fell to the ground.

It seems James had let her fall magically, but he still had her under control, and stopped her a few inches below the ground and then let her down.

"Lily? Are you okay?" asked Emilia worriedly.

Lily didn't respond.

"Hey do you guys see that red stuff on the ground? OMG! That's BLOOD! She's hurt!" wailed tabby.

"How could you James!?" Emilia said, as she hit him repeatedly, Remus came and held her back. They turn Lily over and saw that she had a huge gash in her head, and blood was just gushing out of it.

Well thankfully Sirius had taken magic aide last year so he new a spell to heal her.

"CHUSETHUG!" he said.

And with that the blood stopped and the gash slowly closed. Lily, after about five minutes woke up, a little dazed and confused.

"W-where am I?" Lily asked softly.

" Your in Diagon ally with us, your friends." replied Emilia motherly.

" Come on try and stand up?" asked Sirius.

She stood up but immediately collapsed.

"We should get her to a chair." said Remus.

"James my boy, your the strongest of us all, you carry her." said Sirius.

"NO! He is not coming near me!" Lily snapped.

" But, Lily you can't even walk. You have to let him." tabby whined.

"Fine! But I get my wand and he doesn't get his." she snapped back again.

"Fine with me." James said calmly. 

With one smooth, but swift motion, James picked her up. He looked at her and thought_ I can't believe I hurt her, I didn't mean to. Look at her she's all confused, and arggg! I am such an ass. Whoa she has emerald green eyes. What am I talking about, we hate each other!_

Lily looked at James._ Man is he strong. But he's still a BIG JERK!_

James put her down in a chair, and Remus brought a glass of water to her.

"Do you remember what happened Lily?" Remus asked

"Well I remember him (pointing at James), throwing me up in the air and spinning me and then I fell and hit my head and...." she explained.

" You must of hit your head on the 'WAND STORE' sign when you fell. I remember you floating above it." Tabby said.

Li-Evans , I am really sorry I didn't..." but James was cut off.

"I don't wanna hear it, POTTER!" she snapped at him.

" Lets get the rest of our shopping down. Lily you think you can manage? Emilia asked.

"Yeah lets go," she said unenthusiastically.  

{Well that the first chappie hope u liked. Don't worry I warm up and get it going really good, u will just have to bear with me.) thanx for reading and don't forget to r/r :)


	2. Whats with Lily??

Thanx to my readers. I luv ya all. I was so worried no one would like my work, but I guess I was wrong. Well I hope you like chapter 2, its kinda short though. oh well. Enjoy. Meg

Disclaimer: you know who belongs to who and what not.

_Italics_ are the persons thoughts.

¤¤~~¤¤ = is different person or scene change as you might call it.

Lily and James like each other after 7 years!?!

Chapter 2

What's with Lily??

Today was September 1st, the day she goes back to Hogwarts. Lily was so excited, even though she had already seen her friends and the JERK (James Potter, of course) She was still anxious to see them. Lily and her mom went through the usual, fight and yell.

"MOM! I'm going to bloody late if you don't hurry up!" She yelled with anticipation.

"Coming, darling." her mom yelled back.

They finally got in the car, after a yelling spree, and headed to the train station. They parked and quickly unloaded all of lily's belongings.

"MOM! You are so slow!" She said angrily. "I'm going to miss the train if you don't hurry up!"

"Enough! Or you wont be going." Her mom replied quite mad now.

They finally made it platform 9and 3/4, after much deliberation.

" Goodbye, MOM, I luv you. I will write as much as I can." Lily said as tears rolled down her face.

" I love you too, darling. We'll miss you lots. We, meaning your father and I, even though he's not here, he still loves and misses you. You know how he feels about you being a witch, he just can't accept it that's all, it's not your fault." her mom said also crying.

" I know mom. But I better go or I'll miss the train." she told her mom as she gave her one last hug. Lily then took her cart and ran though the wall. On the other side it was hectic, kids screaming and crying, people trying to find there luggage and then the whistle blew. Lily quickly loaded her belongings on the train, and went out to find Tabby and Emilia. It didn't take long to find them because they were in their usual cabin. She opened the door and to her surprise, the whole gang was there including _POTTER, why does he have to in this cabin, I am not sitting near him, no way, no how._

_"_OOPS! I'm in the wrong cabin, sorry!" and Lily quickly closed the door and ran to the washrooms.

"Was that Lily?" Tabby asked in confusion to what had just happened.

" Yeah I think it was," replied Remus.

"Well why would she just leave like that? She acted as if she didn't know who we were." Emilia said worriedly.

"I'll be right back you guys, nature calls," said James acting like he didn't care, and he stood up and left the cabin. 

"Look at that James doesn't even care, even after what he had done to Lily." Sirius said disgusted.

"I know." agreed Remus.

"Are you sure that was Lily, I mean Lily wouldn't do a thing like that, maybe it wasn't her, I mean there are a lot of red heads at hogwarts." Asked Emilia

"Yeah maybe. Maybe she got on the train late and had to sit with some other people. Who knows we'll see her at school." Said Tabby.

¤¤~~¤¤

James wasn't really going to the washrooms; he had actually gone to find Lily._ Where could she be, this train isn't very big, and Tabby and Emilia are really her only friends, but Lily is pretty popular, though._ James thought to himself.

"Have you seen Lily?" James asked a cabin full of kids.

"No?" They said somewhat confused.

He went to almost every cabin and still no sign of her. He decided to head back to the cabins, but on his way, he saw a red head pop out of a door. She saw him and immediately shut the door.

"LILY!" he yelled.

He ran to the door and saw that it was the girls' washroom. He knocked on the door.

"Lily is that you?" he asked calmly. No reply. "Lily. I know you're in there."

He heard what sounded like mirror breaking and burst the door opened. On the ground was shattered glass from the window. A piece of material was stuck to the window, where it had been broken.

"LILY!" he yelled out the window, but the train was going to fast he couldn't see if she was out there. What_ had Lily done, why would she do that_?_ She has friends that love and care about her. What was wrong with her_? _Did my prank go to far and set her off. _

 (oh isn't that a nice stop to end it. Cliffhangers, don't you love them! I know it was kinda short but you know. Till chappie 3, c ya)


	3. GUYS!

(I hope you guys like this one. it has a little fluff in it. Sorry if it's too long, but my fingers wouldn't stop writing the story just flowed out. ENJOY!)  
  
Disclaimer: You know who belongs to who and what not.  
  
italics: are persons thoughts.  
  
~~¤¤~~: Is next scene or something like that.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
GUYS!  
  
"OMG! Lily why did you do that, that day at Diagon Alley was a mistake. I didn't mean to. Lily I am so sorry." And he slid down the wall and put his hands over his face and a single tear dropped down his face.  
  
   
  
James didn't go back to the cabin; he stayed in the girls' washroom until the train finally came to a stop. He got off, and was one of the first people to get off. He went to the first hose less carriage, which would be the first to leave. But it wasn't it was one of the last to leave, but thankfully none of his friends were on it. When he got to the castle, he went straight up to his dorm and went to bed.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
"Where is Lily and James?" asked Emilia.  
  
"I don't no, James is probably sitting on the crapper constipated and all." Remus said laughing hysterically.  
  
"REMUS!" laughed Tabby. "But what about Lily?"  
  
"And Lily I have no idea." replied Remus.  
  
"Oh well she'll so up at the school. Lets get on a carriage and go cuz I'm starving. "Said Sirius, to busy to be thinking about anything else but is stomach.  
  
"Ever wonder why the guys were made first?" asked Emilia.  
  
"No!" replied tabby.  
  
"Because you always make a rough draft before a master piece!" laughed Emilia.  
  
"BURN!" yelled Tabby.  
  
"That's not nice," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Remus.  
  
"Take a joke why don't you!" said Tabby  
  
"Take a joke why don't you!" replied Remus copycatting her in a smurky way.  
  
They ride to Hogwarts was short from the train; it took less than 20 minutes. The gang talked on the way about their summers, and all the cool places they went.( won't go into details it'll take to long.) When they finally arrived there, they walked up the steps and into the 'Great Hall'.  
  
"Wow its just how I remembered it, I'm so glad were back." Said Emilia excitedly.  
  
"I know except this year they have different movies playing on the ceiling, of.. what ..looks like happy times from over the years. Hey look there us." Tabby said pointing to one of the movies floating on the ceiling.  
  
"Hey look there's one of James and Lily putting spells on each other. They look so cute together," said Emilia. " I wish the would for once get along, instead of fighting. Hey where are they by the way?"  
  
"I don't know that's kinda weird them both gone." said Remus.  
  
"Yeah but maybe there snogging away in some closet or something that we don't know about." Replied Sirius.  
  
"Sirius you are so bad." replied tabby somewhat disgusted.  
  
"AHEM!" said Dumbledoore, trying to get every ones attention. " I am now time to start the sorting hat ceremony."  
  
The first house the hat called out was,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Everyone cheered at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" ect...  
  
"NOW that that is over." Dumbledor's voice rang out. "It is now time to announce head boy and girl!"  
  
Everyone started to get real excited.  
  
"Hey, James and Lily are gonna miss it." said Emilia  
  
"Oh well their loss." Said Sirius. "I just wanna eat." (is that all guys think about is FOOD!)  
  
"Head girl this year will be... LILY EVANS. Will Lily please stand up." Dumbledoore said. But she did not stand up for she wasn't there.  
  
"Well I guess our head girl has decided not to come to the feast. Anyways on with head boy, who this year will be.... JAMES POTTER." Boomed Dumbledoore.  
  
And Again no one stood up. Everyone looked around the room confused.  
  
"Well he too has decided not to join us, how strange is that, anyways, on with the feast." He said a little bit concerned.  
  
"Finally we get to eat!" said Sirius, have stuffing the whole table in his mouth.  
  
"AW Sirius do you have to do that every single time we eat, its like you're starving or something." Complained Tabby.  
  
"I am starving I haven't eaten all day, and besides I'm a growing young boy." he replied with a mouth full of food.  
  
" The only thing growing on you is your belly." Tabby replied satisfied with herself.  
  
"HAHA that was so funny I forgot to laugh." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Okay you guys, your starting to look like Lily and James." Said Emilia, " Hey by the way, where are those too, they missed becoming head boy and girl, o can t wait to see their faces when they fine out that they have to work together."  
  
" Yeah that'll be so funny," agreed Remus.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
Mean while back in the boys' dorm room, James was out on the balcony looking out, and he saw a girl walking towards the school entrance. He looked harder and saw that it was Lily. LILY, it can't be she dead, she jumped out of the train. She cant be alive there's no way, how could she survive. He quickly ran down to the common room and out into the hallways, He almost flew down the steps, and stopped at the sight of Lily. She was standing there; white as chalk, and her eyes weren't their luscious emerald green they were gray. Her face had no expression on it, and she was shaking all over. James rushed over to her, but she kept on walking.  
  
"LILY!" James said. "I thought you were dead. What's wrong why wont you talk to me? Hello Lily."  
  
Lily just kept walking and didn't say a word. James followed her all the way up to the dorms. She stood on front of the portrait of the fat lady, and didn't move.  
  
"Frog guts." said James not taking his eyes off Lily.  
  
The painting flung open, and Lily walked on. James followed like a confused puppy dog.  
  
Lily stopped in front of the fire and collapsed onto her knees rocking back and forth repeatedly.  
  
"Lily." James said shaking her, "Talk to me, what's wrong."  
  
Just then the door opened and their friends came in.  
  
"There you guys are!" said Emilia, we were starting to get worried you guys were actually getting along somewhere."  
  
" Hello, earth to James and Lily. Lily why are you rocking." asked Tabby.  
  
"James what's wrong with Lily?" asked Sirius actually sounded concerned.  
  
" I don't know. She won't say anything." he said still sitting in front of her watching her eyes.  
  
" Lily, you're started to scare us. "said Emilia. "LILY!"  
  
All of a sudden a smile brushed across her face and her eyes went back to normal along with her skin color.  
  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT JAMES POTTER!" she yelled and ran up to her room.  
  
"WHAT THE..." asked Remus.  
  
"C'mon, tabby, lets go see what that was about." said Emilia. " You two boys stay here and try and find out what James did this time.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
The door to the girls' room slowly opened and there was Lily on her bed laughing hysterically.  
  
"Lily what was that all about?" asked Emilia.  
  
"Oh that, it was payback from the summer. She explained. " You see when I opened the door to our cabin and saw Potter there, I just went ballistic and ran away to the girls washrooms. Anyways, James came looking for me, I didn't know he would find me, but I got all worked up and mad and threw no one my shoes out of the window and I guess James heard that and broke down the door, I didn't want to deal with him so I charmed to myself to stick me on the ceiling, hoping James would leave. But he didn't he started saying how sorry he was for the prank he did to me in the summer and started to cry I think, but I didn't want to blow my cover. While I was up on the ceiling I was thinking this would be the perfect revenge, and it worked, he was so sad and stuff, I even thought he cared, for a little while, you know what he's actually kind of cute when he's sad."  
  
"Whoa Lily don't you think that was a bit much, I mean he looked pretty scared for you and stuff." said Tabby.  
  
"Yeah you know I guess your right," she said. "Maybe I'll go and talk to him."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," replied Emilia.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
"Hey man what was that all about." asked Remus.  
  
" I don't know?" James said in confusion.  
  
"Well why was she rocking like that and stuff." asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know," he said again.  
  
"Well do you know," questioned Remus.  
  
"That it was all a joke," he said.  
  
"That's kind of a sick joke to play." said Remus.  
  
" No it isn't." James replied. "It was pay back for what I did to her at Diagon ally."  
  
" Yeah, well what you did was pretty mean, and it probably hurt her a lot," said Sirius.  
  
"Well it wont be happening again. I think Lily did something to me tonight," said James.  
  
"WHAT?" Remus and Sirius said.  
  
"I think, I like her." he said sheepishly.  
  
"Whoa, back up, you like Lily, Lily the one that you despise." said Remus a bit confused.  
  
"Way to go Lily!" said Sirius.  
  
"Way to go Lily what?" Lily asked as she came down the stairs with her friends.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sirius replied.  
  
"James can I talk to you?" she asked quietly.  
  
" Yeah" he said flatly.  
  
"James I'm really sorry for making you upset, but as soon as I saw you in the cabin I couldn't hold it in. I just ran, to get away. I was mad at you for hurting me in Diagon Alley, and though that would be perfect payback, and I guess it worked.  
  
"I know Lily, I'm really sorry too," he said. " But you really scared me, I thought you were dead. I mean we fight all the time and all, but we don't want each other dead though.  
  
"Yeah, I know, this is what happens when people get mad they do rational things that they regret later." Lily said.  
  
" Yeah I know, well can we forgive each other? Cause I forgive you." he said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, An I forgive you." she said sweetly. Lily then hugged James. Wow his he ever strong. He's so warm to hug, and he can even get my bra undone, wait a sec.  
  
"POTTER!" She screamed. "YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PIG! AND I THOUGH YOU WERE ACTUALLY BEOING CIVIL BUT WAS I WRONG!"  
  
"EVANS!" exclaimed James. Uh oh bad idea, I though she was giving the signals away though, you know she hugged me. I don't get women?!  
  
"PIGDTYURE!" yelled Lily and pointed her wand at him.  
  
"What did you do to me EVANS?" he asked mad  
  
"Oh nothing." she replied smoothly. And with that she ran up to the girls' dorm and closed the door.  
  
"Ah, the good old times are back." said Remus.  
  
"Sure are. I wonder what Lily did to James?" asked Emilia.  
  
Just then James walked in, with a somewhat of a happy face on. But when everyone looked at him there was nothing wrong with him.  
  
"Ugh, James, Lily didn't do anything to you, we cant see anything out of the ordinary on you." said Tabby.  
  
"Good!" he replied.  
  
"Well goodnight boys. Remus!" said Emilia flirting.  
  
"Yeah good night you perverts." said Tabby as she was being chased up the stairs because of that.  
  
"We'll get you next Tabby!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Sure ya will," she yelled back from the dorm room.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
Back in the common room the guys were talking.  
  
" So James my boy, what did you do to Lily this time?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well I swear she was setting off signals to me, and then she hugged me and well I undid her bra and the rest you know. James explained.  
  
"James, James when will you ever learn?" said Remus shaking his head. " And you're the one that's suppose to be the ladies man in the group."  
  
"Yeah whatever, I haven't seen you with any girls lately, so I wouldn't talk." James replied.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
" So Lily. What did James do this time?" asked tabby.  
  
"Oh that sick little pig, when I hugged him, he undid my bra." Lily said disgusted.  
  
"Arg, guys." said Emilia.  
  
"I know they do the wrong this at the wrong time." said Lily. " They are so simple headed, you can figure them out.  
  
"HAHAHA!" they all laughed.  
  
"So Emilia. You have a thing for Remus?" asked Lily.  
  
"No. But I have never kissed him I only told his lips a secret." she replied with a blush.  
  
"You and Remus kissed?" Squealed tabby.  
  
"When?" asked Lily.  
  
"Tonight." she said. "After the feast. We were walking and I was walking backwards so I could talk to him and he guided me into a wall and then kissed me, a long a luscious one too."  
  
"OMG! That's is so romantic." squealed Lily this time.  
  
(okay I hoped you guys liked that one. don't worry I'll make it better. That's for all the reviews, I am loving them. Until chap 4, buh bye. meg)  
  
P.S. All flames will be printed off for when I need a good laugh. 


	4. So, so close

(Thanks to all my reviews, I luv y'all. I would especially like to say thanx to my two best friends, Allison and Keira for helping me post the stories, and for getting me addicted to ff.net. Hope you like this chappie.)  
  
Lily and James like each other after 7 years!?!  
  
disclaimer: you know the deal, who belongs to who and what not.  
  
italics are persons thoughts.  
  
~~¤¤~~: change of scene.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
So, so close  
  
Many weeks had passed and everything was back to normal. Well for James and Lily anyways. For Remus and Emilia it was heaven, they would sneak out of the common room and go snog for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Where'd those two go again?" asked Lily.  
  
"Where else but to snog!" replied Sirius. " Oh Remus your the best kisser, *snog snog snog." he said, acting like Emilia.  
  
The next thing he new a pillow was being thrown at him. HE threw one back and they both got into a pillow fight. Lily was laughing so hard, she fell down and Sirius attacked her on the ground.  
  
"SIRIUS!" she screamed playfully. " hat's not fair I cant move with you hitting me."  
  
just then James walked in. And got a pain through is chest. what the hell , why does Sirius get to have fun with Lily. Ooooo I hate I hate him. OMG! I sound like I'm jealous or something. Jealous of Lily what ever. He stood there and watched the two friends have the pillow fight, then Sirius was onto of Lily pretended to smother her with the pillow.  
  
"Hello there you love birds.' said James, trying not to show his jealously.  
  
"AWE, is little Jamezy, jealous that I'm playing with his crush." Sirius said in a Tabby voice.  
  
"What. Me have a crush on Mrs. perfect here," he said starkly.  
  
"James your such a pig." Lily shot back with the hugest grin on her face.  
  
"Lily why are you smiling like that??" asked James.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! James you look like a pig." belched Sirius with laughter.  
  
"WHAT!" he screamed and ran to a mirror. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! EVANS CHANGE ME BACK THIS INSTANT."  
  
"No." she said sternly.  
  
"Well how did this happen, if you didn't even charm me?" asked James confused.  
  
"On contrary my dear potter. Remember the night when I did charm and nothing happened, well, this is what happened all I had to say is that you were a pig and bam you turned into one. So HA!" she said and then ran up to her dorm.  
  
She heard footsteps following hers and decided to quicken her pace. Then she started to run, she made it to her dorm room door, and a hand grabbed her mouth, and turned her around. It was James.  
  
"James, what the hell are you doing?" Lily asked  
  
"SHHH!" he shushed. "I am giving you payback."  
  
"Oh God James, you don't even look like a pig anymore." she said.  
  
"Yeah well good thing I know the counter charm." he said.  
  
"Well, would you let go of me, I don't like being this close to you." she said struggling to get out of his grasp. Why does he have to be so strong and cute? CUTE! DID I JUST SAY THAT POTTER WAS CUTE? I'm losing it.  
  
"I'm not gonna let go of you, till..." but he was cut of, by a punch in the face from Lily.  
  
"Let the hell go of me Potter, or you'll have two black eyes." She screamed.  
  
He let go of her and she opened the door to her dorm took one last look at James standing and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"What a jackass!" she said out loud.  
  
"What did he do know?" asked Tabby with a sigh.  
  
"Oooo, that jerk, caught up to me just outside our door and wouldn't let me go, he just kept looking at me, so I punched him in the eye." she explained.  
  
"O that sounds so horrible." Tabby said sarcastically.  
  
"It is, I though he was gonna kiss me." she said kinda shocked.  
  
"Oh no that would so horrible." Tabby said again sarcastically.  
  
"oh be quiet!" Lily snapped.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
James walked down to the common room, trying to hide his eye from Sirius. Luckily Sirius was reading so he didn't notice.  
  
"Nice shiner." he said, looking up now.  
  
"What you didn't look at me?" James said confused.  
  
"I didn't have to I heard the whole thing, and when she punched you I swear it echoed all the way down here. You'll never get her man," said Sirius laughing.  
  
"I don't want to get her, I wanted to give her payback." He said coldly.  
  
"Yeah whatever, man." replied Sirius not believing James.  
  
"Why can't anybody get it through their thick skulls like we don't like each other!" he yelled out.  
  
"Because we know it's not true." said Emilia walking in the common room with Remus.  
  
"Oh, look the snog birds are back." Said Sirius.  
  
"Oh shove it." said Remus.  
  
"It is not true we don't like each other!" James yelled out once more, before he left.  
  
"What happened to him, he looked like he got in a fight?" asked Emilia.  
  
"He did." Sirius said trying not to laugh. " With Lily." Now he couldn't hold he started to laugh his ass off. Same with everyone else in the room.  
  
"Boy, do they have it bad for each other." Said Tabby.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
[A week later, at around 7:00, Friday night, exactly 4 weeks till the Yule tide ball]  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with him!" screamed Lily. She was refusing to go down to the common room and wok on the Yuletide ball with James.  
  
"You have to other wise we wont have a ball, Lil." complained Emilia.  
  
"No, you can't make me." she said once more. " We'll end up fighting like usual.  
  
"Well maybe you'll surprise your self this time." Suggested, Tabby.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be the day that I like him. "She said.  
  
" Well we can arrange that." Said Tabby.  
  
"No that's okay, I better go and get this thing over and done with." She said slowly get her things and dragging herself to the door.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
"C'mon Jamezy, its time for your date with Lily." said Sirius.  
  
"Its not a date how many times to I have to tell you." He said angrily.  
  
"As many as it takes, "replied Sirius.  
  
"Just go down there and don't make her mad, other wise you'll end up regretting it." Suggested Remus.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." James said walking slowly out of the dorm and down into the common room. She looks so pretty, sitting there beside the fire, her hair is so shiny and her body... Wait are I am I talking about Evans, oh man!  
  
"Would you hurry up, I haven't got all night. I have better things to do then sit here with you. "She said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he replied. "I don't like it just as much as you do."  
  
"Okay, what kind of theme should we go for?" Lily asked James looking into his eyes.  
  
"Um I don't know, how about baseball?" he said.  
  
"JA-POTTER!" she corrected herself. " It has to be romantic, think of something romantic."  
  
"You almost called me." James." he said teasingly.  
  
"POTTER! BACK TO THE TOPIC.WHICH IS NOT YOU! She screamed at him.  
  
"Okay sorry. I know, about famous couples. You have to dress up like you're famous couples." he suggested.  
  
"Hey that's a good idea, lets use that one." She said smiling.  
  
"Wait you actually like my idea. Evans are you okay?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, okay I like the idea, not you." She snapped back.  
  
"AWEE now Evans that was harsh." James replied, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"That face doesn't work for me Potter." She said, looking away from him.  
  
"Damn." he exclaimed.  
  
"Okay now we need to choose a band to play." said Lily. "How about 'Dragon Heart'? She asked James.  
  
"Oh, yes I love them?" he said excitedly.  
  
"Really, I do to." she said happily. " I went to their concert, one time and there was this huge dragon that would shoot water out, instead of fire. It was so cool, except for the fact that I as wearing all white.  
  
"Really, I went to that concert to. To bad though, It would of been nice seeing you all in white," he said rising his eye brows.  
  
"God, James is that all you think about." she said blushing.  
  
"Yes!" he replied, leaning closer to Lily. Their lips almost touched, they could feel each other breathing. Just has soon as they were about to kiss, Lily pulled away.  
  
"Well I think that is enough, for tonight, I have lots of other, homework, to do." she said quickly gathering her things, and leaving.  
  
So close I was so close. Next time though next time, Lily Evans will be mine! James thought to himself.  
  
ARGG! Why does James always have to do that, can't he take a hint. Lily thought to herself as she went up to her dorm.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
It was the next morning and Lily was shaken a wake by her friends.  
  
"LILY! C'mon its time to get up." Said Tabby.  
  
"No! Leave me alone." Lily groaned. Lily had gotten to sleep at like three last night, she had so much homework, plus she couldn't stop thinking about James.  
  
"So Lily, how did your date go with James?" Asked Tabby.  
  
"It wasn't a date," she moaned even louder.  
  
"Well what ever how did it go?" Tabby asked again.  
  
" I don't remember." Lily lied.  
  
"Fine, what ever, don't tell me, your best friend," said Tabby.  
  
"I'll tell you when Emilia is here too." Lily said.  
  
"Well, she's not here. She left early probably to have a snog session with Remus." Tabby said, with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah probably." Agreed Lily. "You can leave with out me Tabby. I 'm not hungry so I'll meet you in class."  
  
"Okay." said Tabby, leaving for breakfast.  
  
Lily got up and got ready slowly. After a half an hour, she was ready to go to class. She walked down the stairs to the common room and walked toward the door, when some hands came out of nowhere. Before she new it she was being kissed. She quickly pulled away. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"YOU!" She exclaimed.  
  
(hoped you liked that chappie, I had troubled thinking of stuff to write, oh well I got it down and added yet another cliff hanger, I know you guys don't like them, but the more reviews I get the faster chappie 5 comes out *hint hint* MEGS) 


	5. The connection.

(Thanks to my reviewers, and don't write in about my grammar, I already got a flame on that, it's not my fault I cant do grammar. well what ever, review mine and I'll review yours. And thanks to Allison for do grammar check and uploading the stories for me.)  
  
Lily and James Like each other after 7 years!?!  
  
Disclaimer, you know who belongs to who and what not.  
  
italics, persons thoughts.  
  
~~¤¤~~, change of scene or something like that.  
  
   
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Connection  
  
"You!" Lily exclaimed. As she looked at who her kisser was.  
  
"Oh god Lily I'm really sorry I though you were someone else." Replied Sirius (A/N you guys thought I was going to put James didn't you. I never even thought of James, but it adds a nice twist.)  
  
"You thought I was someone else. Who?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Umm... someone else, well we better get to class," he said quickly changing the subject. "Oh and please don't tell anybody about this, I mean I really like you but as a friend."  
  
"Yeah, I know, they might black mail us or something, they meaning Potter." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah well lets go before were late, professor McGonagall will be mad if were late."  
  
"Okay shall we." Lily said extending her arm for Sirius. Sirius took her arm and they laughed all the way down to transfiguration.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
[dinner time]  
  
"I hate homework," complained Emilia. "They always give us so much, like we don't have a life or something, and we just come to school to do work or something."  
  
"Yeah really." agreed Remus. " I mean we don't have enough time as it is," he said smiling at Emilia  
  
"Yeah, only cuz you and Emilia are snogging all the time." said James.  
  
"Shuddap!" snapped Remus.  
  
"Ooo touchy, touchy." James replied with a smirk.  
  
"James when are you ever going to grow up?" asked Lily.  
  
"Never. Evans, not as long as your here." He said laughing.  
  
"Well that can be arranged." She said getting up and leaving. "Emilia, and Tabby, I'll be in the dorm, doing homework, unlike some people."  
  
"Rarrr. Feisty tonight Evans." James said yelling after her.  
  
BOOM!.  
  
"Right on time." said James putting his hands behind his head.  
  
Everyone in the hall looked over at where the sound had come from. Standing there with an evil face on, was Snape. He was covered with a black dust, and with food all over his robes.  
  
"Ahh. The sound of a soot bomb going off." said Sirius.  
  
"POTTER!" Snape yelled. Snape started to run over to James waving his wand.  
  
"Well got to go guys. See ya later." said James running out of the hall towards the common room.  
  
When he got to the Fat lady he said the password quickly and dashed into the common room. He walked in farther, and saw Lily sitting by the fire doing homework. She was talking about something to herself.  
  
"ARRGG!!! Why does he have to be such an idiot. HE is so immature. HE thinks all the girls will just melt away at his so called 'Girl smile'. He is such a fake bone head, with no brain. ARGGG!! He better hurry his ass up and get here because we have to get this stupid ball all planned out." Lily was complaining to herself.  
  
James thinking. this would be my cue!!  
  
"SO Lily you have finally snapped. Talking to your self and all," he said slyly.  
  
"ARG!! James why do you always have to do that." She said coldly. "Well anyways since your here, go and get your plans for the ball so we can get it planned, because we have to book the band and get all this approved by Dumbledore."  
  
"Fine. I'll be back. Don't you go and miss me now." he said smiling.  
  
"Yeah like that would ever happen." she snapped back.  
  
She soon heard, James bouncing down the stairs. Singing a song that she had no idea. AARG! now listen to him, he's singing some kind of lullaby. It sounds so familiar though.  
  
"Did ya miss me darling?" he asked trying to be sweet.  
  
"NO!" She snapped back. "Okay so we have, famous couples, theme, and Dragon Heart for the band. Now what kind of decorations?" he asked  
  
"Umm... how about if we put all the colors of the houses on the walls, and for the roof will have stars with shooting stars and things." said James  
  
"You know Potter, I would probably never say this but you actually have good ideas." she said  
  
"Why thank you Evans." he said acting like an English gentleman.  
  
"Okay we are done. All we have to do is get the plans approved by Dumbledore and get the supplies." She said happily. " We can do that this weekend, if you can take time off from planning pranks?"  
  
"Of course anything for you my darling." He replied.  
  
"Will you stop calling me darling." Lily yelled at him. "And to think we actually were doing fine until now."  
  
"I told you guys we should of came earlier. Look they are already killing each other." Said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. Cant you guys ever get along?" whined Emilia.  
  
"US! get along, yeah that'll be the day." replied Lily not shocked at all by her friends comments.  
  
"AWW! C'mon Lily can't you just give me a hug." said James holding out his hands, chasing after her. Lily didn't want James to touch her; actually I don't think they have ever touched each other. Oh except for the time were he grabbed her outside her dorm room. When she punched him. (hehehe, go Lily!)  
  
"James Don't you dare hug me." Lily yelled as she was running around the common room , away from him.  
  
"C'mon Evans I'm not that bad. Am I guys?" he said asking his friends.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"ER....."  
  
"No!?!" they said.  
  
"Guys!" he said. "Fine. Lily I'm going to hug you just for what our friends said." he told her catching up, seeing as he wasn't trying to catch her.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." Lily said just before James caught her. When they touched each other, or rather hugged. A bright green light flashed between them. Lily and James started to scream.  
  
"Nooooo! Lily take Harry and run!" screamed James.  
  
"NO, James I cant leave you." she screamed back. Their friends just watched with shock at what was going on. The green light had thrown them a part and they were both on the ground apart from each other. Screaming.  
  
"LILY, GO!" But James stopped dead and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"JAMES! NO! NO! Don't Kill Harry, take me instead." Lily screamed and then collapsed to, then the green light disappeared.  
  
"LILY! JAMES!" everyone screamed.  
  
They slowly rose and looked around.  
  
"Wha- what happened?" James said first. rushing over to see Lily.  
  
"HUH?" Lily said confused. "What was that. James you were there and you got killed by-by." but was cut off.  
  
"Ssshh" James said hugging her. "It okay its over now."  
  
"But we got killed by Voldermort" she said pushing away from James and running up the stairs to the dorm.  
  
"Lily!" he yelled after her.  
  
"Its okay James. We'll go and see her." Said Emilia.  
  
"Okay." he said reluctantly. So the girls went up to the dorm. They ran up so fast that didn't close the door all the way. When they looked around the room they saw Lily sitting on the railing of the balcony wobbling back and forth.  
  
"LILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR GONNA FALL!" Screamed Tabby.  
  
James hearing this rushed up the stairs, to see Emilia and Tabby dragging Lily off the balcony railing. She was shaking all over, really bad.  
  
"Lily!" exasperated James.  
  
"Leave me alone Potter." she screamed at him. James looked at her with a confused look on his face and left silently.  
  
Down in the common room.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Remus.  
  
"Lily was sitting on the edge or the balcony railing. She was going to fall off. But Emilia and Tabby got to her just in time." He explained.  
  
"Oh" said Sirius. " Well what was that green flash, and all that stuff that you guys were screaming?"  
  
"I'm guessing it was.... I don't know what it was." he said "I 'm going to go and ask Dumbledore right now."  
  
So James walked down to Dumbledore's gargoyle.  
  
"Star dust" James said and the goblin disappeared and revealed stairs. James climbed them and knocked on the door.  
  
"It s James Potter!" he said.  
  
"Come in." said Dumbledore. "James what can I help you with tonight?"  
  
"Well you see Professor.......... and I was wondering why that happened?" he said explaining what had just happened.  
  
"Well, Lily seems to be taken this pretty hard, so she might be well for awhile, but I don't know if you are prepared to hear, why that happened tonight."  
  
"YES! I am , you have got to tell me, I must know." he said being rude.  
  
"Well all right." Dumbledore said reluctantly. " You and Miss Evans haven't been getting alone to well over the past years. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with what happened tonight."  
  
"Hold on there James I'm getting there." Dumbledore said with no twinkle in his eye this time.  
  
"Sorry, professor." James said apologizing.  
  
"Quite all right James you have had a pretty stressful day." Dumbledore. said. " Now to continue. The event that happened tonight was trying to show you.....  
  
   
  
(Okay sorry about that but, I decided to end to end it there. if I get 30 reviews, I will put in chap 6, which is already started. Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chappie. MEGS) 


	6. The truth is out there.

(sorry it took so long to get chapie 6 up I had a bit of writers block, so I just wrote stuff down, I hope it makes sense. thanx for all the wonderful reviews, u make my day. Thanx to my friend Allison for uploaded it for me. Enjoy.)  
  
Lily and James Like each other after 7 years!?!  
  
Disclaimer : same as other chappies.  
  
Italics : person thoughts  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Truth is out there.  
  
"Quite alright James you have had a pretty stressful day." Dumbledore. said. " Now to continue. The event that happened tonight was trying to show you... that you and Miss Evans were meant to be together. If you guys don't stop hating each other, it may event in chaos in the wizarding world. I know that you and Miss Evans like each other deep down inside. You have to let her know that you guys need to be together, other wise our world will disappear. That is all I'm going to say right now because you have had a very stressful day."  
  
"Okay professor." James said half-heartedly. " I better go and check on Lily anyways. Goodnight professor."  
  
"Goodnight James." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
James walked back to the common room thinking about what Dumbledore had just said. Lily and I are meant to be together. I knew there was something bout her. I just knew it.  
  
"James! It's about time your back. Lily won't say anything, she doesn't move, she just rocks back and forth staring at something," said Emilia.  
  
James rushed up to the girls' dorm and ran over to Lily.  
  
"Lily! Speak to me. Please??" James pleaded. Lily did nothing. James looked into her eyes. Her eyes are dead; they look like there is no life in them. "Lily, at least look at me. Do something so I know your okay. Nothing happened it was just a sign."  
  
Lily stopped rocking, and looked at James.  
  
"It was not a sign it was a premonition, that is going to happen. We were meant to be together." she said quietly.  
  
"How did you know?" James asked  
  
"Every witch posses a special power and mine is that I can see into the future. But I didn't want it to be true because we hated each other. We hated each other with such a passion, that, oh I don't know why fate decided to warn us. But the same warning sign they gave us was the same one I had a few nights ago. I just didn't want to scare anybody so i kept it to myself," she explained, calming down now.  
  
"Lily, my god I had no idea. I don't know what to say..." James said stopping.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. What done is done, we know now what will happen the only thing we can do is make it work, But it is going got be hard since we don't get along." she said sadly.  
  
"What do you call us now? Were getting along fine. And we can get through it together." James said leaning forward and kissing Lily on the forehead.  
  
"What was that for?" Lily asked.  
  
"We have to start somewhere don't we." said James.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Lets not tell anybody about this mess though okay," said Lily.  
  
"Okay." James answered.  
  
They walked down to the common room to find there friends sitting there waiting.  
  
"Its about time, we were about to get Madame Promfrey." Said Tabby.  
  
"No every thing is alright," said James with a smile.  
  
"That's good," said Sirius. "Cause I'm tired. Lets go and get some sleep."  
  
"Great idea" said Tabby. Everyone went up to their dorms and instantly fell asleep.  
  
   
  
[Friday night, one week till the dance.]  
  
Lily and James had been getting along really good over the past few weeks, with the occasional fight. They had not kissed or anything, they were just getting into the best friend stages. James on the other hand had had is shares of hits from Lily. He had tried to kiss her almost every day, but she would slug him and stomp off.  
  
"Oh my god we are done finally." Lily said with a smile. "That ball is finally ready, all we have to do is set it up on Friday and then let the party begin."  
  
"I know I thought we never finish." James said coming closer to Lily. He had not yet tried to kiss Lily today so he decided this was the right moment. He was moving his head closer to hers, his eyes close tight, expecting her fist to hit his head but instead he felt lips up against his. Hands were moving up his back and through his hair. Soon they were snogging , passionately. Suddenly Lily pulled away.  
  
"Night James." she said then ran up to the dorms, leaving a very confused James in the common room. Oh my god I kissed James potter. O and it was so... o words cannot explain.  
  
We kissed, I cant believe it. The kiss felt like... oh I cant explain...LOVE. James was thinking to himself has he headed up to his dorm to find his roommates snoring away.  
  
   
  
[the next day]  
  
"*giggle* oh Sirius your so funny," said Tabby flirting.  
  
"You forgot cute." Sirius added in.  
  
"Okay and your cu.." but she was cut off by Sirius kissing her.  
  
"Tabby will you go to the ball with me?" he asked stopping the snog session.  
  
"Oh I would love to." Tabby said, kissing Sirius again.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here," said James walking into the common room.  
  
"I believe it is Tabby and Sirius snogging." Answered Lily coming in after James.  
  
"Oh hi guys." said Sirius blushing. "Tabby and I are going to the ball together, who are you guys going with?"  
  
"Um each other." answered James looking at Lily.  
  
"We are?" she questioned.  
  
"Lily Evans, will you go the Ball with me?" James asked getting down one knee.  
  
"Oh yes!" Lily said flinging herself onto James. Just then Remus and Emilia walked in.  
  
"Hey guys what going on?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just that, Sirius and Tabby are going to the ball together." Lily said.  
  
"Well its about time. You guys have been flirting like crazy." Said Tabby. "What about you two?" Tabby asked looking at James and Lily.  
  
"US!" they both said.  
  
"We are going together too. It looks like we will be triple dating." said Lily.  
  
"Cool. It'll be a blast." said Remus.  
  
The week went by and everyone was real lovey dovey, that is except James and Lily. Lily had not let James kiss her again, she thought it was too much fun to see his face when she moved away. James finally gave up and stopped.  
  
"James hold the banner up straight." Lily yelled to him. "We have to get his done for tonight."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he said.  
  
"There were done." Lily said a couple hours later. Lily and James walked back to the common room to get ready.  
  
"Oh Lily you look beautiful." exclaimed Tabby, and Emilia.  
  
"Oh you guys do to!" she said running over and hugging them.  
  
"Well lets not keep the boys waiting anymore." said Tabby. Obviously she couldn't wait to see Sirius.  
  
The three girls walked down to the common room and found it empty.  
  
"Where are they? And I thought girls were suppose to be the slow ones." said Lily.  
  
"All three girls felt a tap on their shoulders, and quickly turned around to find...  
  
(hehehe, i know i mean, but I got really tired of typing. anywho, I hoped you liked this chappie. MEGS. Dont for get to review.)Bottom of Form 


	7. Oh my God

(Hey guys I'm real sorry I took so long to update, but I've been real busy with packing and stuff. I hope this chappie makes up for it, thanxs for reviewing, And thanx Allie!:)  
  
Disclaimer same as chapter 1.  
  
italics: persons thoughts.  
  
~~¤¤~~: change of day or scene or something like that.  
  
   
  
Chapter 7  
  
   
  
All three girls felt a tap on their shoulders, and quickly turned around to find none there.  
  
"What the hell was that, did you guys feel that?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know what that was. It was weird though I swear someone tapped me on the shoulder." said Emilia.  
  
"Yeah weird. But anywho where are the guys?" asked Tabby.  
  
"We're right here said a voice, from behind the girls. The girls turned around to find no one again.  
  
"OKAY. This is officially started to freak me out." Said Emilia.  
  
"Yeah me too." agreed Tabby.  
  
"Yeah.... wait a minute. Do you guys hear that, it sounds like snickering coming from right over hear." said Lily walking over to the sound and punching it really hard.  
  
"OOOFF!" said James. "What did you do that for?" he said taking off the invisibility cloak revealing Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I did it because I knew u were there. I remembered you telling about this cloak and you guys snicker so loud, I heard and took a punch. I thought it was Sirius. Sorry James." Explained Lily.  
  
"Aww it's okay." replied James.  
  
"Okay lets go dance!" said Tabby grabbing Sirius's hand and leading him to the portrait door.  
  
They were one of he first groups to arrive.  
  
"WOW!" said Emilia. " You and James did an excellent job. It looks fantastic."  
  
"Thanx." said Lily and James together.  
  
"Yeah! You guys did an excellent job," said Tabby, nudging Sirius to say something about the hall.  
  
"Ouch! … Oh yeah it looks great guys." said Sirius rubbing his side. Tabby smiled and kissed him. "You can hurt me anytime," he said to Tabby, kissing her back.  
  
"Umm...er guys.." said Remus.  
  
"AHEM!" said Mrs.Macgonall. "Will you two stop showing off emotion and set a good example for the young kids."  
  
"Oh... sorry Mrs. Macgonall. We wont do it anymore," said Tabby quickly.  
  
"I hope so," said Mrs. macgonall, and with that she turned and walked away.  
  
"Why didn't you guys say something?" said Sirius a bit mad.  
  
"I tried but it was already too late." explained Remus.  
  
"Anywho lets get this party started!" announced Lily.  
  
The ball went smoothly, nothing happened, that is still Snape asked Lily to dance.  
  
"No!" said Lily sternly.  
  
"Well I don't care what you say. You're dancing with me and that's that." he said grabbing her and dragging her to the dance floor. Lily tried to get away from him but he had too strong of a grip.  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Lily" James asked his friends.  
  
"No, maybe she's dancing with someone," said Sirius.  
  
"Okay, thanks, I'll go and look." James said, starting to walk towards the dance floor. And sure enough there was Lily dancing with SNAPE, what in hell is she dancing with him for. That bastard.  
  
"James!" Lily cried out. "Help me!" James strode over and punched Snape in the nose, then he grabbed Lily and they walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Thanks James." Lily said and then kissed James on his cheek. James then went to hold Lily's hand.  
  
"OUCH!" yelped Lily.  
  
"OH I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to," he said looking at her.  
  
"No its wasn't you, my wrists really hurt," she said rubbing them.  
  
"Let me look at them" he said with a concerned look.  
  
"No. They're fine, just a little sore. That's all," she said hiding her hands in her robes.  
  
"Lily, just show me you hands!" he said sternly. She gave up and showed him her hands. She would only let him see the tops of her hands though.  
  
"Oh my gawd! Lily you're wrists are all bruised. I'm going to kill Snape! Let me see the other side of them. Lily, let me see the other side of them." He said getting worried.  
  
"They look the same as they do on the top," she said with a single tear running down her face.  
  
"Lily, are you hiding something from me? Other wise you would let me see the other side of you wrists." He said concerned now.  
  
"NO! I am not. Now let go of me your hurting me!" she said getting weak. But James wouldn't give up so he grabbed Lily's arms by the elbow and turned them over and what he saw made his eyes and water and his brain ask questions.  
  
"Lily, what is that on your wrists. It looks like someone cut them." James said, he was going ask more questions but Lily shook herself out of his grip and ran away. "LILY! Come back here!" he yelled. He ran after her.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
Lily was a pretty fast runner; she could out run anyone, even James. Why did he have to try and hold my hand? None of this would have happened if he would just keep his distance. Lily thought to herself as she ran to her tower.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
What is going on with Lily? Why are her wrists slit? Oh my god she isn't... James thought running after to her. He could catch up if he knew where she was going. They both ran to the tower. Lily said the password and ran up to her dorm. James just made it before the fat lady closed. He ran up to the girls dorm and threw the door open.  
  
"Lily what the hell is going on with you?" he asked looking around the room. She wasn't there. He looked in the bathroom and under the bed. She was nowhere to be seen. He went out onto the balcony and looked around. As he started to walk back into the room he noticed a ladder off to the side of the door. He climbed up the ladder, and there was Lily with her arms wrapped around her knees, crying. He slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Lily." he said quietly. "Whets going on with you??"  
  
"Nothing." she said between sobs  
  
"Yes there is either wise you wouldn't have run away like that," he said rubbing her back.  
  
"Just leave me alone Potter." she said and got up and walked away. James wasn't going to give up that easy. He walked after her, turned her around and hugged her. They hugged for along time. They did not talk until Lily broke the silence.  
  
"James you have to help me," she said. "I think I have a problem.  
  
"What is it??" he said willing to do anything for her.  
  
"Well those slits are from me, I was hurting myself, but I didn't have the courage to actually kill myself, I cant stop, every time something goes wrong, I do it. You guys have never noticed because I wear long sleeved robes all the time. But I want it to stop. You have got to help me," she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well what should I do?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know, I guess watch me closely. That's all I can think of." she said.  
  
"Then that's what I will do." he said kissing the top of Lily's head. " Lets go back down now, and enjoy the rest of the evening."  
  
"Yes lets." said Lily. James went down the ladder first and then Lily, but then Lily got a burst of pain though her wrists and she fell off the ladder. She landed on the balcony, unconscious.  
  
"Lily speak to me!" he said trying to get Lily awake. " LILY!" c'mon wake up. ARRG!!! What was that levitating spell? Just then Tabby and Sirius walked in.  
  
"Tabby, Sirius help!" yelled James. "She fell off the ladder and I can't remember the levitating spell." Tabby flew over towards Lily "LEVATOA!" yelled Tabby pointing at Lily and Lily slowing floating up.  
  
"C'mon lets take her to Madame Promfrey."  
  
"Hey how did you do that, you don't even have wand?" asked Sirius, as they were walking to Madame Promfrey.  
  
"Well... er... all witches have special powers you see. I can do magic without my wand, Lily can see into the future and well Emilia can go transparent. That's about it in a nut shell." Tabby explained.  
  
"O I see." she Sirius a bit confused.  
  
"What happened?!" exclaimed Madame Promfrey.  
  
"She fell off a ladder." said James. " And she wont wake up."  
  
"Okay well quickly, put her on a bed." said Madame  
  
"I hope Lily's all right." said Tabby crying on Sirius shoulder.  
  
"Me too, me too." Sirius said rubbing her back. James was sitting beside Lily holding her hand. oh god please let her be alright. I'll do anything just let her be all right.  
  
"Okay well it seems that Lily is fine, but she wont be waking up anytime soon, she has slipped into a coma. All we can do for her now is wait." said Madame Promfrey looking at Lily. "What happened to her wrists? They are all bruised and slit!"  
  
"It nothing Snape was harassing her and was holding her wrists to tight. That's all," said James.  
  
"Yes but how can you explain the slits." she asked James.  
  
"Umm... er... I can't," he said trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Spit it out Mr. Potter." said Madame Promfrey.  
  
"She cuts herself ever time something bad goes wrong. She told me she can't stop it, like its some kind of illness. I only found out tonight." James explained.  
  
"Oh my word!" said Madame Promfrey.  
  
"What. O my lord. I knew something was up she would always go into the bathroom and cry, but I never thought she was hurting herself. It's all my fault, I should of asked her what's wrong and I didn't," she said crying even harder in Sirius shoulder.  
  
"No it' not your fault , it's an illness that Lily has. It's okay she'll be okay," said Sirius as he hugged Tabby.  
  
"I hope so," sobbed Tabby.  
  
"Is she alright, is she gonna live. Oh my god Lily." Emilia said frantically.  
  
"Shh. she's fine, she's in a coma right now." said Sirius.  
  
"What happened to her wrists?" asked Remus. So they all told Emilia and Remus what had happened.  
  
"Oh my god, poor Lily." said Emilia now crying on Remus. The gang sat there the rest of the night until Madame came and said it was time to go back to their dorms. But James refused to leave Lily.  
  
"Oh all right Mr. potter, you may stay here with her." said Madame. " the rest of you can come back in the morning." and with that she shooed everyone out of the hospital wing.  
  
The next morning James woke to find his friends back in the hospital wing.  
  
"Hey James you up. Here we brought you some breakfast." said Emilia.  
  
"Thanks." James said with a mouth full of food. "Oh god today is the day that everybody goes back for the holidays."  
  
"Yeah I know, but we're not leaving. We're going to stay right here with you and Lily," said Tabby. "Cuz that's what friends do."  
  
"Thanks Guys," said James.  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
[Christmas morning]  
  
James woke to the sounds of rustling. He opened his eyes to find his friends dragging in a Christmas tree and presents.  
  
"Merry Christmas guys." James said sleepily.  
  
"Merry Christmas," they all said together.  
  
"Wha- who are you people?" came a soft and confused voice.  
  
(well I hoped you guys liked that chappie. I'll try and write chapter 8 soon , but I'm sorry if I make you wait again. Well until chap 8. Megs) remember to keep on reviewing. 


	8. The real Chapter 8

Lily and James like each other after 7 years!? Disclaimer: Read chap 1. italics: persons thoughts ~~¤¤~~: change of scene or something like that. Chapter 8 "Wha- who are you people?" came a soft and confused voice. They all turned to Lily; She was sitting up in bed looking at the group. "LILY!" James said running over to her. "You're all right." "Umm.. Yeah, I guess, but who are you guys and whose Lily?" Lily asked very confused now. "You're Lily!" said Sirius. "And we are your friends." "I am really sorry, but I haven't a clue on who you people are, or even who I am. You say I am Lily. I guess I will be Lily. Where are we by the way?" she said not sure of herself. "We are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts academy for wizardry and witch craft," said Emilia soothingly. "Wizardry and witch craft, that stuff doesn't exist." Lily said horror struck. "Oh dear lord!" cried Tabby. She doesn't remember anything. Where is Madame Promfrey?? MADAME PROMFREY!! MADAME!! "Tabby, its all right calm down. Lily just has a bit of amnesia. She'll eventually snap put of it," said Emilia trying to calm Tabby. "Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" said Lily. "Oh, we are sorry Lily, but this is all new to us to. Would you like to know what has happened?" said Emilia "YES!" Lily said exasperated. So they group told Lily what had happened and how they have been waiting for her to wake up. "We thought you would wake up one of these days. But we didn't know when." said James. "We were all starting to get really worried" "Yes, we were." said Madame Promfrey, "Good morning Lily, and Merry Christmas. My name is Madame Promfrey, I am the school nurse, here at Hogwarts." "So its true this magic place does exist, and I am Lily Evans, you're James Potter." Lily said as she pointed at James, and memories started to flood her mind. " You two are my best friends, and you two are the other marauders. I'm remembering everything now." "Oh Lily!" said tabby and Emilia together and they ran over and hugged their friend. It had been a couple of days since Lily had woken up. The rest of the school had not returned to Hogwarts yet for the next half of their year, so the gang had lots of time to spend together. Lily had even managed to stop cutting her wrists; her friends were keeping a good eye on her to make sure, nothing bad happens. UGHHH!!! I want to hold her and kiss her so bad. She is just so beautiful. James thought to himself one day when he and Lily were walking around the school grounds. "James isn't it just the most beautiful winter day today." said Lily smiling into the wind. "Yeah it's perfect." He answered back. "Yeah perfect for a snowball fight." said a voice behind him. James turned around and, wham, got nailed in the face by nobody. "Hey, What the... wasn't that Em..." but before he could answer Emilia just appear in thin air. "Yup! And here's another snowball." Emilia said chucking another one at him. But since James plays Quidditch he has good reflexes and caught it with no problem. "Hey that's not fair. You be nice to my girl," said Remus coming out from the school. He ran over and tackled James to the ground. The two of them were wrestling for awhile when, Sirius and Tabby came to join. The little group had a snowball fight for the rest of the day. Just before supper they all headed back up to the school for supper. They were eating supper when this really hot guy came in. He walked right past where the group was sitting and went up to talk to Dumbledore. "WOW! who is he." said Lily. "He is so HOT!" "Yeah I know. I wonder who he is?" asked Emilia. Her answer soon cam as Dumbledore was walking right over to them. "Good evening, everyone. I would like to introduce you to Carlos Spind. He has just transferred here from a Spanish school in Spain. He to has been chosen to go into Gryffindor." said Dumbledore. "Hello" they all said together. "I'm Tabitha Zeaks," said Tabby. "'ello" said Carlos "I'm Sirius Black," said Sirius "'Ello" said Carlos "I'm James Potter," said James. "Ello" said Carlos. "I'm Emilia Spelmin," said Emilia. "Ello" said Carlos. "I'm Remus Lupin," said Remus. "And I'm Lily Evans." said Lily smiling at him flirtatiously. "Ello, I am charmed," he said kissing her hand," said Carlos also flirting. Lily blushed and looked at her friends. James' face was not smiling now. OOOOO!! I could kill him right here right now. If he thinks he is going to win my Lily's heart he is wrong. Carlos sat right beside Lily, and James was on the other side of her, with a jealous rage seeping through him. He quickly put his arm around lily and said. "So Carlos what brings you to this school?" asked James cockily. "Oh, my parents they have decided that Hogwarts would be a better school for me. I am liking it so far too. It is a lot bigger then my old one too." Carlos said in a Spanish accent. "Oh. Good I hope you like it here, wait till you see the rest of the school you will absolutely die, of amazement." Lily said shaking James arm off of her. "I hope he does," mumbled James to his food, after being shot down by Lily. After they finished supper and had talked about their lives. They all went for a stroll around the school. Carlos could not get over how ancient the school was. "It is just breathtaking, how do you guys not get lost." he asked wide eyed. "Oh at first we did but after a week or so you get the hang of it." answered Remus. "Well are you guys as tired as me?" asked James wanting to get Mr. Spain put of his sight. "Yes." replied Carlos. "Where is the dorms we are to stay in." "Oh they are right over here." said Sirius. They all got settled in theirs rooms, and it turns out that Carlos is in the same room a James and Sirius and Remus. "So this is your bed, and your things are over there. Goodnight," said James. "Night." said Carlos. "So this Lily girl, does she have a boyfriend?" Carols asked Remus. "No." replied Remus. "Good. I think we are going to hit it off," he said smiling. James had just by chance been listening to this. "No she doesn't, but she is mine." he said meanly. "Oh really does she have James's written on her forehead." said Carlos. That was the last straw for James he tackled Carlos and the were on the ground rolling and punching each other, they soon made it out the door, and before Remus and Sirius could stop them, they heard someone fall down the stairs and land with a huge thump. The girls heard it all they way from there dorm and ran out to see what was going on. They ran down the stairs and screamed. "OH MY GOD!!!!" screamed Lily. " How could you?" "I didn't mean for him to fall down the stairs," said... ( Hey I hope you liked that chappie till chap 9 MEGS) 


	9. It's all my fault!

( Hey people thanx for the reviews. You are all awesome. I hope you like this chappie. MEGS) Disclaimer: In earlier chapters. italics: persons thoughts ~~¤¤~~: change of scene or something like that. Bold: persons' dream Chapter 9 Its all my fault!! "I didn't mean for him to fall down the stairs." said James. "Is he dead?" asked Sirius. Remus bent and checked to see if he was breathing. "No." said Remus. "He's still alive, but for how long I don't know. We better bring him to Madame Promfrey." "Okay well hurry." said Lily. So Remus levitated Carlos and they brought him up to the infirmary. Carlos turned out to only have a concussion. "Carlos will stay here for the night so I can keep an eye on him," said Madame Promfrey. "You may come back for him in the morning. Oh yes might I add how did this happen?" "well..er... We were fighting and we ended up on the stairs and I pushed him and he fell down the stairs, and that basically what happened." explained James. "Oh well I see, that will be all children, go back to your dorms to get some sleep." said Madame Promfrey. James was the first to leave, he didn't want to talk to anyone so he ran all the way back to the dorms. "Where's James?" asked Lily. "Oh, Jealous Boy, he ran back to the dorms already I guess." said Sirius "Jealous Boy? What do you mean by that Sirius?" asked Lily. "What I mean Oh Fair Lily, is that James and Carlos were fighting over you," he explained. "Me! Really?" Lily said, shocked. "Well who started it?" "James," said Remus "Really?" Said Lily " UGH! I can't believe him, just because someone was actually finding me interesting, he goes and tries to kill them," and with that she stormed off to the dorms. "Well I don't know why she is so mad, I would be happy if two guys were fighting over me," said Tabby. "You don't need to worry about that, you already have the man of your dreams," said Sirius. "That's right, I do!" said Tabby grabbing Remus's arm and walking away giggling. "OI! That's not nice!" he said running up to Tabby and grabbing her and kissing her. " I love you and always will." "I know, I love you too, it was only a joke." said Tabby kissed him again. "Can you two please get a room? Emilia and I are dying over here, from the nasty snogging of you two." said Remus. "Oi! And your telling me that you never do that kind of stuff with Emilia when we are around either?" said Sirius. "Well you d....." but Remus was cut off by Emilia kissing him. "Now that is sick," said Tabby. They walked back to their dorms and went to bed.  
  
The next morning everyone went to see Carlos, and that is except for James who didn't wake up. "Where's James?" asked Tabby. "Oh, he's up in our dorm. He put a silence spell around him, so we couldn't wake him up. I tell you that kid is getting more stubborn by the minute." said Sirius "I know," agreed Remus. "Oh well he never misses breakfast, so he'll be down then." said Sirius. "Ugh! Then I'm skipping breakfast, I don't want to be near him and Carlos at the same time, they will get into a fight again. But this time someone might get badly hurt." said Lily. "Lily you are taking this thing to far. He his just jealous, that all, but you better not get with Carlos either wise, you will ruin James and yours destiny." said Emilia. "Yeah I know, but I just can't find myself loving James. I mean I like him a lot as a friend, but the rest I'm still not sure of." she said staring into space as they walked up the infirmary stairs. "Okay well lets just forget this all happened and move on with life, right now we have to help Carlos because, he new and everything," said Emilia. "Okay fine," they all said. So they went and got Carlos, and took him down to breakfast. They ate breakfast, like they always did and talked with Carlos some more. When that finally happened they realized that James hadn't come down yet. "Hey James didn't come down to breakfast, he missed food, we better go and check if he is alright," said Remus. "We'll be back girls." "We?" said Sirius with a mouth full of food. "I'm not done yet!" "Too bad eat on the way." said Remus. They went to their dorm and went straight for James' bed. "Oi! Jamesy. Time to wake up." yelled Sirius. "He's still go that stupid charm on." Said Remus. "Well then to the counter charm." said Sirius. "Soudnfaru." said Remus pointing at James' bed. Nothing happen. "Try it again." said Sirius. "Soudnfaru" said Remus one more time. Still nothing happened. "Ugh! Your not doing it right." complained Sirius. "Then you do it, Mr. I'm good at everything." said Remus, disgusted. "Fine I will. SOUDNFARI" Sirius yelled out. "Its Soudnfaru. You dumbass!" said Remus. "Fine then whatever SOUDNFARU!" yelled out Sirius again. Still nothing happened. "Well what the hell, why won't it work, I know we are doing it right," said Remus confused. "Lets go and get Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." said Sirius. "Yeah okay.... wait a minute, what's this book here beside James's bed? 'Ancient Spells'," said Remus picking up the book. "It has a page folded." "Well what's the page say?" asked Sirius. "I don't know, give me a sec will ya." said Remus reading the page over. " Its a spell, for..." FOR WHAT!" yelled out Sirius. "He cast a lonely spell on him self. It says here only his true love can break it, if he or she truly loves him. It also says by placing this spell on himself, he is cast into a world of loneliness, he will not move, eat or drink, he will only sleep. Is true love must come to him and say these words: Thy shall kiss the hand of thy lover, Kneel before him and tell him how thy feel, Shall die in the hands of death for thy lover, Thy shall throw thy self into loneliness just to be with thy lover, Shall never leave the side of thy lover. Then it says that the lover must kiss their lover and he will wake up," read out Remus. "So now all we have to do is convince Lily that she really loves James. This should be interesting," said Sirius. "I know I guess we better go down and tell them about James. They aren't going to be to happy when they hear the news." said Remus. "I know." said Sirius. "It's better they find out now than later." So Sirius and Remus went down to tell the girls what James had done. "WHAT!! Oh! Wait a minute is this one of your guys' scams again, we are going to go up there and something will jump out or something?" asked Lily. "NO!" they both said. " For once this is not a prank, James has seriously put himself under a spell. And it is you and only you that can get him out of this state. Now come." said Remus. "Fine alright, but if this is a scam you are going to get it, and I mean it!" said Lily not amused. "Are you two coming?" Lily asked Tabby and Emilia. "Yeah, if this is true, Oh hell I don't know, lets just go." said Emilia grabbing Tabby and Lily's' arms. So they all walked up to the boys' dormitories, and when they opened the door and bright purple light blinded them. "AH! Where is that light coming from?" Asked Lily. "I think it is coming from James. His state must of just gotten worse," said Sirius. "OH MY GOD you guys weren't joking. James has actually done this to himself." Said Tabby hugging Sirius. "Uh." said Lily. "Is that al you have to say is 'uh'?" Asked Remus. "You best friend and future husband is in a deep sleep, with a bright purple light around him and no one can wake him up but you and all you have to say is 'Uh'. I don't believe this is happening. "NO! I just don't understand why he is doing this, maybe this is a scam of his own. And if this isn't, then why?" Lily said confused. "This isn't a scam, this is real, and I know why because he thought that he was never going to get you, because you were falling for Carlos. This is why has done this. So you better get your act together and fast." said Remus getting pissed now. "ARG!!! You want me to get my act together, how am I suppose to get my act together when I don't know what is going on! This year has been so hectic! I find out that James and I are supposed to be together, but I cant find myself loving him, I don't know what it is, but I cant even see us together. You guys don't know what it is like. James was stupid to do this to himself. He should of just come to me and we could of worked it out. UGH!!! I hate you James I hate you I hate you." Lily said running over to James and started hitting him and sobbing at the time. "Lily its okay we will figure something out, just calm down, James isn't at any harm, we have little time, but we have enough to figure this out." Said Sirius rushing over and calming her. "Take her back to her dorm and Get every straight and then come back here. Remus and I are going to stay here incase something goes wrong." "Okay." said Emilia " C'mon Lils lets go back to our room." "Fi-neee" Lily said sobbing even harder now. Up in the girl dorms Emilia and Tabby finally got Lily to calm down. They put a sleeping spell , along with a spell that would make her see that she really loved James. In Lily's dreams: James was sitting by the lake at Hogwarts, he was looking out at the moon. Lily had just walked through the great big Hogwarts doors; she was on her way to see James. Lily walked up behind James silently and sat down beside him. "Hi." said Lily casually. "Hello," said James still looking at the moon. "Lily why are you fighting me." "What do you mean?" she asked. "You know damn well what I mean, why are you fighting your love for me, I love you and I know you love me." said James still looking at the moon. "I don't know," said Lily sobbing a little bit. "I just can't bring my self to tell myself that I love you, but I do, James I do, but everything about me tells me that I'm wrong I'm not meant to be with you." "Same with me Lily but it also tells me that you're the one for me, and that nothing else matters," said James now looking into Lily's deep green eyes. "Oh James. I don't know what to do!" she said crying on James now. "Don't fight it." he said hugging her. Lily looked up at James and they kissed. They stopped and Lily looked up at James. "James I. I. lo. ve." Lily tried to say but James had vanished. Everything around her had vanished, she was soon spinning faster and faster and began to fall faster and faster. Picking up speed she stopped with a jolt and screamed. "AHHH!" Lily screamed as she jolted into sitting position on her bed. "Lily its okay, your here with us." said Emilia running to Lily. Lily just sat there, as memories from her dreams and the night before came flooding back to her. She soon realized what she needed to do. She got up and walked out of the girls dorm. "Lily where are you going?" asked Tabby. "Wait never mind. Lily is going into the guys dorms, she going to set James free." Lily marched up the stairs to the guy dorms and swung the door open. The purple light blinded her for only a second, and then she went over to James' bed. "Remus, what am I to do to wake James up." Demanded Lily. "Oh wait, hold on I gotta find the book, wait, here it is. "said Remus. " You have to say this." and he handed her the book. Lily looked at it for a moment, and then closed her eyes. When she opened them back up, her eyes were no more, replacing them was a bright pink light. The light of true love. She opened her mouth and began the spell to reverse James. "Thy shall kiss the hand of thy lover," Lily voice rang out with power, "kneel before him and tell him how thy feel," Lily paused with each line. "Thy shall die in the hands of death for thy lover," Her voice started to get louder and stronger. "Thy shall throw thy self into loneliness just to be with thy lover," she took a long pause and said the last verse. "Shall never leave the side of thy lover." Then Lily bent down and kissed James on the lips. The room began to spin vigorously; many colors too were swirling together. A loud ear-piercing screech filled the room. After the screech, a bright beautiful blue light shot out between Lily and James, the light was so strong it sent James flying out of his bed and he hit the wall. The same goes for Lily , but she hit the wall with much more force then James, she hit the wall so hard, it knocked her unconscious. As soon as the two of them hit the wall every thing went back to normal except for the fact that they we leaning against the wall. James was waking up by Remus shaking him. "James wake up, are you al right?" asked Remus shaking his friend. "Yeah I'm fine, what happened, where's Lily?" he asked groggily. "Whoa down boy, Lily just saved you from that spell you put on yourself, she over there, still unconscious. That was so." but he didn't finish, James had pushed him out of the way to get to Lily. "Lily, wake up, it's me James." James said cradling Lily in his arms. " Lily c'mon wake up, please." but she still did not walk up. "Wha- James your alive." Lily said looking up at James. "And so are you." replied James looking dreamily into Lily eyes.(A/N yeah I know sappy , but what can I say, you gotta get it over and done with.) They both brought their faces closer together and then kissed. "Well it's about time, we've been waiting for you two." said Sirius. " Oh James, kiss me more, I love you so much Lily, and smooch, smooch." Sirius said mimicking Lily and James. "Shut up Sirius will you." said Remus throwing a pillow at Sirius. They all began in a big pillow fight, with feathers flying all over the place. They didn't stop until after someone walking in and disturbed them. "Uh oh." said Sirius. ( well that was chapter 9 I hope you guys enjoyed it, I think I'm almost done writing my story though.:'( But don't worry I'll be back, hopefully the next one will be funnier, is that even a word oh well, enjoy, and until chappie 10 , Buh Bye MEGS!) 


	10. The Crystal Ball of Magic

(hey guys, ummm thanx for the 0 reviews, I was so disappionted, but it seems that I can't even write reviews for other authors so maybe fff.net is screwing up again. O well, here's chap 10 enjoy.)  
  
Lily and James like each other,after 7 years!?  
  
disclaimer: you know the drill, so i'm not even gonna say it.  
  
umm italics persons thoughts.  
  
  
chapter 10  
  
The Crystal Ball of Magic  
  
  
"Uh oh," said Srius  
  
"Uh oh? And why would you say that, Mr.Black?" asked Professor McGonagall  
  
"Umm well.....er.....u just sorta startled us I guess." stammered Sirius.  
  
"Well I see that everything is back to normal here,"she said, looking at the group. "Mr. Potter and Miss. Po-evans, will you please come with me."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Lily and James said together. And so they followed the professor out of the door and through the portrait, down the stairs, a turn here, a turn there. When finally they stopped in front of a gargoyle.  
  
"Fairy dust," said the professor.  
  
"Why are we going to see Professor Dumbledore about?" asked James.  
  
"I am not at liberty to say at this point in time. He shall tell you," answered Professor McGongall. They all stopped in front huge, glittering gold doors. Before they could knock came a voice:  
  
"Come on in," came Professor Dumbledore's voice. Lily and James walked in the room and stopped in front of his desk. "Please sit my children."  
  
"Profes-" but Lily was cut off before she could finish.  
  
"Lily, James, before I start I am very happy to see that you have finally gotten together. Now to begin I have asked you here for two reasons. First off, do you two know about the crystal ball of magic?"  
  
"Yes, the ball is the center of the magic world." answered Lily.  
  
"Very good, but it seems it has gone missing. It was under great protection, but who ever got past it must have extraordinary power." explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Voldemort." both Lily and James said.  
  
"Yes we have reason to believe that it was him. But whoever, or whatever it was, is putting the magic world in jeopardy. We must find it and fast. Now the second reason I have asked you here today is because of your fate," continued Dumbledore  
  
"Our fate?" James asked. Looking rather quite confused.  
  
"Yes your fate, there are things that I have not told you about your fate. You see you two are rare. There are not many witches and wizards that are ment to be together the way that you two are. Along with this fate, you hold a power much greater than Voldemort or I. With this power of yours, you should be able to find the ball of magic. Now, we do not know what kind of powers you posess yet, but we will soon find out.  
  
"You're are joking, right?" asked James.  
  
"James, I wish I was, but I am not," said Dumbledore. His eyes lost their familiar twinkle.  
  
"But professor how could this of happened? You had the best protection around the ball, I read up on it. You had dragons, dementors, all sorts of dangerous animals. Plus, it was even under ground. They would of had to dig it up, while being attacked by all these things." ranted Lily  
  
"Yes I know, we're still in a bit of shock. But what has happened, happened and the only thing we can do is accept fate, and do our best to find. We will be needing your help though, are you two prepared to help?"  
  
"Yes, But how are we to do this mission while we are dealing with school?" asked Lily.  
  
"Ahhh yes, we have already arranged something for you. You will not be going to regular classes anymore, but you will have private lessons with me. There will be no finals either because you will need training for your up coming mission," he said.  
  
"Yes Professor," said James.  
  
"well I think that is enough for tonight, tomorrow we begin the testing and training, so try and get a goodnights rest. And please only tell your friends about this and that is it. We would like to keep this matter secretive. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you two. You will find out what powers you posess, and, well lets save that for tomorrow. Goodnight," he said, smiling.  
  
"Goodnight professor," they both said. They were led back to Gryffindor Tower by Proffessor McGonall. "Good night professor."  
  
"Goodnight, Mr Potter and Miss Evans," said the porfessor.   
  
(back in the office)  
  
"do you think we are doing the right thing Albus?" asked Minerva  
  
"Minerva, I may not be sure, but I know I have chosen the right poeple for the job."  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right," she sighed, "but knowing those two, they will kill each other before the training is done."  
  
"That may be, but it will bring them closer together. Goodnight Minerva."  
  
"Goodnight Albus."  
  
~~¤¤~~  
  
(in the dorms)  
  
Lily and James walked into the common room and saw all their friends waiting for them.  
  
"Its about time," muttered Remus.  
  
"So are you gonna tell us what you had to go away for?" asked Sirius.  
  
So Lily and James told their friends what Dumbledore told them.  
  
"What, really, I don't believe this." said Emilia.  
  
"Please you guys dont tell anyone though. This is our secret alright?"  
  
"Right." they all said.   
  
"Well, this is a lot to take in, in one night. How bout we go to bed now and let our brains rest." said Remus. "Well, the ones that actually have brains that is," he said looking over at Sirius.  
  
"OI! What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying that I don't have a brain." he asked punching his fist together.  
  
"That's excactly what he's saying." said Tabby.  
  
"OI!" Sirius yelled again. So they all laughed as they walked up to their dorms. No one asked Lily or James any more questions, instead they all went to sleep. Even Lly and James managed to get to sleep.  
  
(well that was chap 10, i knw it was suppose to be funny, but an idea just popped into my mind, i hoped you guys like it. well till chap 11, bubi., thanks allie) 


	11. title

The mission  
  
disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Italics: persons thoughts  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Title  
  
The next morning, Lily and James woke up early. First they had showers and put on specials robes that Dumbledore had sent up for them to wear has training robes. The robes were made of somekind of silvery fabric that when you put it on it felt light as a feather.  
Lily and James walked down the stairs from their dorms and say hi to each other.  
  
"Morning James." said lily trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"'ello." replied James.  
  
"These robes are so cool, they are like as light of a feather." said lily.  
  
"Oh I know and they feel like silk. Anyways we should head down to breakfast as Dumbledore said to meet him at his office at 7." said James grabbing lily's hand and walked to the great hall. They ate breakfast fast and made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah! Good morning Lily and James. I imagine you both got a good nights sleep?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes professor." said lily and James together.  
  
"Good. Now will you both follow me to where you will be trained." gestured Dumbledore to the door.  
They followed Dumbledore up many staircases and through many long halls when they finally stopped infront of a huge gold door.  
  
"newt eyes." said Dumbledore, as the massive doors opened revieling a huge obstacle course to the right side and on the other was a dome made out of glass.  
  
"Whats the dome for professor?" asked James.  
  
"That is a dueling dome, where you and lily will practice your battles and what not." explained Dumbledore.  
  
"oh." said James looking around some more.  
  
"well lets begin with sum simpler hexes that you haven't learned yet." said Dumbledore.  
  
(I know its a real short chappie and its also left a bit short too, I cant think of anything I got a bit of writers block. Oh well, but if you guys have any suggestions I'm all eyes. R/R PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!! MEgs!) 


End file.
